14 Décembre
by HwangSooYeon
Summary: Un petit OS sans prétention pour les fêtes de noël, comme le titre l'indique il aurait du être posté le 14 mais j'ai eu quelques empêchement. Bonne lecture !


Voici mon OS écrit pour le calendrier de l'avent du Scott pack.  
Désolé du retard du post par contre.  
J'espère que ce petit OS vous plaira.  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dans la meute Hale, un repas est tout sauf quelque chose de calme en tant normal. Chacun à son centre de discussion, Lydia essayait de prouver à Malia et Hayden l'importance du code vestimentaire durant les fêtes de noël et que les pantalons étaient à proscrire durant la soirée de noël et du nouvel an. Jackson était en plein débat avec Scott, Mason, Liam, Theo et Corey sur les différentes stratégies d'attaque durant les match de Lacross , tout en gardant un œil sur son petit-ami Stiles qui lui tentait de convaincre Derek de venir au réveillon de noël qu'il organisait chez lui avec toute sa famille et celle de Jackson.

Donc oui, on peut dire que le repas était légèrement plus mouvementé que d'habitude, cependant quand Stiles se leva d'un coup en décrétant que si « l'associable qui leur sert d'alpha alias Derek Sale Hale » ne souhaitait pas venir profiter des fêtes avec eux il pouvait très bien rester chez lui seul et que cela ne changerait pas de d'habitude.

Suite à cette phrase l'hyperactif sortit de table pour se rendre dehors, loin de toutes ces oreilles de loups-garou indiscret qui déciderait de l'écouter. Jackson rejoignit rapidement son compagnon tandis que le reste de la tablé avait interrompus toute discussion et regardait un Derek encore sous le choque, il avait l'habitude de se chamailler avec Stiles mais jamais ce dernier ne c'était autant emporter. Il décida de sortir de table à son tour et de rejoindre l'étage supérieur où se situait sa chambre, Scott le suivit peu de temps après afin de voir avec celui qu'il considérait comme son alpha, ce qui c'était passé pour que Stiles se mette dans cet état. Il signala à son compagnon, Theo, de reprendre la conversation avec les autres en attendant et rejoignit le propriétaire des lieux.

« - Sors de là Scott, c'est pas le moment.

\- Que c'est-il passé, demanda Scott, et je ne quitterais pas cette pièce tant que tu ne m'auras pas expliquer pourquoi Stiles c'est mis dans cet état.

\- Il y a rien à expliquer, il veut absolument que je vienne à sa fête et j'ai refusé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il c'est énervé comme ça, il sais très bien que je n'aime pas les soirées. Surtout ce genre là.

\- Et c'est la seule raison pour laquelle tu refuse d'y aller ?

\- Que veux tu que j'y fasse moi ? Les fêtes de noël sont une réunion de famille, je n'y est pas ma place ! Il le fêtera en compagnie de sa famille, de Jackson et de la famille de ce dernier, point ! Tout comme tu le fête avec ta famille et celle de Theo, de même pour les autres !

\- Je pensais pourtant que tu avais compris depuis le temps …

\- De quoi tu parle ?

\- Tu pense réellement que Stiles t'inviterais ce genre de fête sur un coup de tête ? Certes il agit souvent sur des coups de tête, mais je pensais que tu le connaissais assez bien pour savoir à quel point les fêtes tel que noël son sacré pour lui, qu'il ne te demanderais pas de venir sans y avoir réfléchis avant. Oui Stiles et moi somme meilleur ami, mais le lien qu'il a tissé avec toi est tout aussi fort, il te considère comme son grand frère et cette invitation c'était le moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour te montrer que lui et son père t'accueillaient dans leur famille et que tu y serais toujours le bienvenue. Il a du prendre ton refus d'aller au réveillon comme un rejet, comme si tu rejetais sa famille et pire que tu le rejetais lui.

\- Mais comment il voulait que je devine aussi … Je pensais que pour lui c'était juste un moyen de ne pas se sentir coupable de me laisser seul …

\- Tu sais très bien qu'il ne ferait jamais ça ! Alors maintenant va le voir et rassure le, puis accepte, tu as le droit d'avoir une seconde famille Derek, personne ne te jugera pour ça, bien au contraire. »

Derek ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps, il se précipita dehors sous les regards des autres membres de la meute heureux que tout s'arrange, afin de retrouver Stiles pour pouvoir s'excuser et tout lui expliquer. La porte d'entrée de passé, il suivit l'odeur du couple qui c'était diriger vers la forêt. Quelque minutes plus tard il atteint une clairière où il put voir Jackson assis contre un tronc d'arbre avec Stiles dans ses bras. Ce premier tourna la tête vers lui et signala à Stiles son arrivé, le plus jeune tourna à son tour la tête vers lui et Derek se maudit d'être à l'origine de sa tristesse. Jackson se leva afin de les laisser parler mais prévint quand même Derek qu'il avait plutôt intérêt de s'excuser.

Le plus vieux alla vers Stiles et s'assit à ses côtés, il commença par s'excuser puis lui expliqua que Scott était venue le voir et lui avait tout raconté. Il s'excusa de nouveau de ne pas avoir crû en lui et qu'il ne pensait pas un jour avoir la chance de se trouver une famille. Stiles le traita d'imbécile avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de lui dire que son père était ravit de pouvoir l'accueillir dans leur maison et qu'une chambre nouvellement aménagé l'attendait. Sous le coup de l'émotion Derek laissa couler quelque larmes pendant que Stiles lui caressait tendrement le dos comme le ferais un petit frère voulant réconforter son grand frère.

Une fois calmé et toute trace de larme disparus, Derek et Stiles rejoignirent la meute qui était heureuse que les deux hommes ce soient parler et que tout redevienne comme avant.

Comme avant ? Non, maintenant il y avait un membre de plus dans la famille Stilinski, et ceci ne changera jamais.

Quel meilleur cadeau aurait pus souhaiter Derek ?

* * *

Pour une fois je n'ai pas voulue accentuer sur le couple, mais sur l'amitié et surtout la famille.  
J'espère qu'il vous a plu :)  
J'en profite pour avertir les fans de Stackson que je poste mon OS "Lien d'âme" ce soir, au plus tard demain matin :)  
A bientôt pour de nouvelles histoires les ptit' loups :)


End file.
